


Graham Aker has too much Courage

by BlackWaterRose4242



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Setsuna is asleep, he's unconscious, technically not asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWaterRose4242/pseuds/BlackWaterRose4242
Summary: Basically a very self indulgent fic with Graham masturbating while Setsuna is unconscious. Takes place during the Trail Blazer movie, while Graham and his team are on the Ptolemaios





	

Graham had been on the Ptolemaios for a few days now, he's trying to get to know the crew fairly well. He's been feeling much more like his old self, from when he had been joking with his comrades from the Flag days. The Ptolemaios, despite being the base of an enemy he's been fighting for years, almost feels like a safe enough place to call home.

Much like the rest of the crew his mind keeps wondering back to that boy, Setsuna.

He'd been in one of the Ptolemaios's healing boxes the entire time Graham has been here. He was hoping he would have been able to have a conversation with him. Back when they had first started fighting Graham admired the boy, to have such skills, and at such a young age is still amazing to him. He eventually came to love him, he knew nothing more about the boy than his fighting skills and his Gundam; and when Graham saw Setsuna in person for the first time in Azadistan several years ago he knew almost instantly who the young boy before him was.

Graham stops by the room several times a day, and almost ever time Feldt is there. The two of them chat and she tries to tell Mr. Aker about Setsuna. She always finds it difficult to portray him correctly, but Graham, having learned his personality from their fights, somehow manages to understand most of what she's trying to say.

One day Graham arrives and tries to open the door. The door beeps at him angrily and the keypad next to it flashes red. "ENTER CODE" it keeps flashing. "It's not recommended to go in while he's still healing." Someone says. Graham turns to face Feldt. "Although, if you really want in I suppose I can let you. You don't seem like a bad guy Mr. Aker." He chuckles and says thanks when she types in the code. He watches her fingers carefully, hoping he'll remember it later. "Don't stay in there too long Mr. Aker, if someone else passes by they might not be very happy to see an old enemy in the same room as one of our family." She warns. He nods and says thanks once more before walking to the boy.

He takes a seat and places his hand over Setsuna's and closes his eyes. "You tried to get me to understand, and I think im starting to, but with you asleep who will help me?" He growls. He looks up at the window to see Feldt still standing there. He takes his hand off the boys and returns it to rest on lap. "I can't stay here for much longer, just, please get better soon okay?" He asks. He looks Setsuna up and down for the first time, noticing his long eye lashes and still youthful face. "It's been five years. You've grown taller but not much else has changed." He chuckles. Graham stands and gives Setsuna a farewell before leaving the room. He tells Feldt that he's heading back to the guest room the crew had arranged for Graham and his team.

Graham wakes from a dream sweating. "That was," he pauses trying to even his breath, "one hell of a dream." He closes his eyes and remembers the touch of a rough hand tracing the scars on his face, half whispered apologies, and a mouth trailing down, down, down.

Graham opens his eyes once he realizes he's painfully hard. "Well damn." He reaches a hand to his bulge straining against his piloting uniform. He gasps lightly. It's been such a long time since he's needed to jerk off, he's already very sensitive. He hears the door opening and sits up and crosses his legs, its his surviving team members. They let him know they're going to rest before they had to leave the next day. Graham nods and decides maybe leaving the room would be for the best. He grabs his helmet to hide his erection and heads out.

Mindlessly wondering the halls and wishing for his penis to quite frankly chill the fuck out he finds himself in front of the window where he watches Setsuna. Not too long ago Graham had thought his feelings towards Setsuna had transcended love and had become hatred, but as he studies the boy he realizes its warmth and longing. Graham walks to the door and enters the code he saw Feldt use. The door opened and he braces himself mentally for what he's about to do.

This time he stands next to the boy, listening to the gentle sounds of his breath, watching the subtle rise and fall of his chest. He brings a knee up to rest next to Setsuna and once again starts fondling himself through his suit. With his free hand he brushes a stray hair from Setsuna's face and kisses him lightly on the cheek. The kisses don't stop as Graham trails kisses from his cheeks to his lips for a few moments, eventually going down the jawline to suck at his neck. Setsuna gasps and Graham looks up to study his face. He's still unconscious. He returned to sucking at the boys neck as he straddled him. He palms himself and resists the urge to grind against Setsuna. He takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of the boy. He groans and rests his head on Setsuna's chest. He starts rubbing himself as rough as he can, practically rutting into his own hand. A heat begins to pool in his stomach and he trails his other hand down Setsuna's sides. He can feel his muscles through the boys suit as well as the boys breath quickening for a moment. He groans once more and rubs faster rather than harder. "Setsuna," He mewls. "Ah, Se-Setsuna." Graham is moaning the boy's name. "I-, Setsuna I-" he can feel his climax coming. "Setsuna, I still love you, " With one last rut against his hand he comes. He palms himself all the way through the climax, riding the over stimulation high. He can feel the dampness seeping through his suit and smirks. "Setsuna, I hope you remember this." He climbs off the boy and looks to the window, relieved that no one was there. Graham rushes to a bathroom to attempt to clean himself and his uniform. He looks at himself in the mirror. "Hopefully we'll get to do that again when you wake up, Setsuna F. Seiei."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry they're all so out of character, also I was thinking about making an epilogue where Setsuna wakes up early and as he's waking up he recalls this happening above him but thinks its just a weird dream and also is then very confused and jerks it while thinking of Graham.
> 
> Btw, I feel really awkward posting fanfic for this in 2017 lmao, I recently rewatched Gundam 00 (I watched it quite regularly as a kid when it was coming out) and my love for this series has been brought back to life but also the fandom seems to be mostly dead. Rip me.


End file.
